1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which has enhanced heat removal capability.
2. Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as Central Processing Units (CPUs), generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of the electronic device. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of the electronic device, to remove heat therefrom.
A conventional heat dissipation device is shown in FIG. 5. The device 2 is conventionally formed by extrusion, which significantly limits the amount of heat dissipation surface which can be produced. Furthermore, the device 2 is relatively heavy compared to a typical electronic device which it is designed to service.
Another conventional heat dissipation device is shown in FIG. 6. The device 4 includes a chassis 6 defining a plurality of grooves (not labeled) therein, and a plurality of fins 8 inserted into the grooves. The heat dissipation surface of the device 4 is greater than that of the device 2. However, installation of the fins 8 into the chassis 6 is time-consuming and costly. Furthermore, during normal use entailing vibration and shock, the fins 8 of the device 4 are prone to dislodge within the grooves of the chassis 6. This results in gaps forming between the fins 8 and the chassis 6, thereby reducing the efficiency of heat transfer. Thus the heat dissipation device 4 does not reliably remove heat.
It is strongly desired to provide a heat dissipation device which resolves the above-mentioned problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation device with a large surface area for increasing the efficiency of heat removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat dissipation device comprising two easily manufactured parts readily assembled together.
To achieve the above objects, a heat dissipation device in accordance with the present invention comprises a chassis and a fin member. The chassis is formed as a single unit by extrusion, and includes a top surface. Four parallel ribs are formed on the top surface. A pair of parallel slots is defined in the top surface adjacent respective outermost ribs, and is adapted for connection to a conventional fan frame. The chassis forms a pair of shoulders at respective opposite sides thereof, adapted to support the fan frame thereon. The fin member is formed from a single plate, and defines four parallel grooves and a channel therethrough. The channel is defined between the two innermost grooves, and is adapted to interferentially receive a conventional clip. The clip secures the heat dissipation device to a heat-generating electronic device. The four grooves interferentially receive the ribs of the chassis, thereby securely attaching the fin member to the chassis.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: